Mess up make up love
by EuphoriaSkies
Summary: BDSM warning; extreme conversation warning Ladies stay true to your man unless hes a cuckhold lol


️️ Rated M- got into a spat with my boyfriend; writing stories helps me cope with sadness; I want to write this in a way that I know he is feeling in this situation.️️

Randy Point of View (POV)

He was mad. Livid. Furious even. How could she do something so careless? Irresponsible and stupid? There was no discussing the matter; he had to punish her verbally, physically and mentally as she did to him.

Speeding through traffic, flipping others off as they honked at an angry Randy did little to subdue the rush, aggression and hurt that settled in his heart. Why did she have to post something so minimal to others but entirely life changing to him? Admitting that she likes to flirt with others while in an relationship? He knew he had to tame her; no matter how crazy that sounded; after all her body alone was made for him. And only him. It made his skin boil at the fact that she was sharing her goodies with others that would not take care of her as he planned to do. The relationship felt one sided but that was gonna change the second he got home.

Anieadi POV

She was scared. Frightened. Petrified even. When that door slammed she knew she was in for a world of hurt. She could hear him speaking to the dogs and then heading towards the bedroom they shared with a huff and a puff under each step. "Anieadi where are you;" hearing his voice with anger mad her want to disappear under the sheets. I pulled the blankets above my head as Randy turned the corner into the room. "What is wrong with You? Have you lost your fucking mind?!" He walked towards me with a look that had never been seen before; grabbing my right arm and twisting while pulling it in his direction. "Ow Randy stop it you're hurting me! Let go of me and let me explain!" He did just that and stared into my soul as if I had just kicked his dog; only difference was his heart being damaged rather than his pups. "I should not have done what I did and I deleted the post and explained to everyone that comment that I was just joking and did not mean what I said" Randy raised an eyebrow in disbelief and started walking towards me; there was nothing I could do to change his mind this time. Suddenly he pushed me back onto the bed; and climbed onto of me; staring again into my eyes in need of an answer other than the lie I managed to muster up. Sorry/scared browns meeting Hatred/resentful blues.

Randy POV

This was the last straw; unless she made it up to me or found some justifiable reason why the post was upload; we would be threw. I wanted to fuck her and strangle her all at the same time. "You have crossed the line Anieadi! I told you what would happened if you defied me one more time!" I forcefully gripped her wrists above her head with one hand and lifted my left to smack her across the face. "You deserve everything that will happen to you right now.." With a quickness I yanked her pants panties down to expose herself to me; physically showing her that she belong to me and alone I.

Anieadi POV

My face stung from Randy's hand making impact with my skin; it made my eyes water up and really caught my attention now. "I'm so sorry Randy; I was being stupid and spiteful that you would not come see me when I asked the first time" he then replied with such coldness in his tone "I told you to be obedient and wait for me to get home, did I or did I not say this to you?" I looked away from his piercing eyes burying in my skull. He took ahold of my throat once more to show me how outraged he was at my actions. "Answer Me!" I flinched at his words and said "Y— yes you told me to be patient." I started to squeeze my legs together as they were getting cold because of the draft and the exposure. "I didn't tell you to move!" He push my legs apart and placed himself in between my thighs to show me who was dominating the situation; all I could was gasp and stare at him. Completely taken aback at how upset he is; it slightly turned me on as well. I could feel a bit of moisture begin to form deep in my core. He must of known was he was doing because he then proceeded to unclip his pants; freeing his already pulsing cock. How horny this man got at the littlest things always amazed me.

Randy POV

Enough is enough with the talking; Anieadi truly was in trouble. Hurting me was a big mistake because I have no intention on going easy on her. I grabbed her legs and violently flipped her onto her stomach; with a swift firm wack; I slapped her ass until it made my hand hurt and her ass bruisey purple color. Crying didn't subdue the built up rage I had in the pit of my stomach; she will learn to submit herself to me Today. I pulled her hair back which caused her to gasp and look back towards me. "Stop fucking crying or I will spank you harder, understand?" "Okay" she whispered; *Wack* "Its Yes sir to You." She verbally spoke this time, "Y—Yes sir."

Anieadi POV

I didn't like this Randy; Lee was coming out and there was no holding back or trying to convince him otherwise; punishing me would be the only solution to calm him down and not have me thrown out on the streets. I understand that I need to be a good woman after this. I braced myself for whatever will happen next. That's when I felt the heat pain from my heartbroken man.

Randy POV

No warning would be given to a woman that couldn't give me a warning she was ever this bad when we first met. No holding back; I wanted to go hard and get even. I slammed my Dick into her ass and shoved it in deep. She screamed in pain tried to tighten her legs and move over but I pulled her hair back to keep her attention on me. "What's wrong? Your so busy talking to other men; I must not be as surprising for you anymore; I'll change that right now. Take this cock and enjoy every moment of the feeling of dominance. This is exactly what you want so suck it up and fuck me you naughty little slut." As angry as she made me feel her tight asshole felt amazing against my shaft; I didn't care how mean or greedy I was being; she's all mines so I can be however I want to be when she's bad. I pulled her asscheeks further apart to allow additional access into her booty.

Anieadi POV

This was the worst feeling; no warning; just fury. I know to never cross him now. The hope talking to others went out my system. I am keenly aware of how I pained him and his already fragile heart. I will not do it again. I will be only bad for him and him alone.


End file.
